


First Meeting

by adafrog



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: First Meeting<br/>Author: adafrog<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Wordcount: 618 words<br/>Prompts: Timmy saving Donald in some way.</p><p>Written in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

“So you’re a private detective?”

“Yes sir,” Donald replied, cursing his errant boyfriend. 

“You do well at it?”

“It varies, but I make a living,” he answered, trying not to grind his teeth. Timothy was so dead - he didn’t care what the emergency was, there was no way it was more important than…”Sorry?”

Mr. Callahan cleared his throat, obviously annoyed, “I mentioned that that sort of job can be dangerous.”

Swallowing a frustrated scream, Donald tried a smile. “Yes sir, it can, but I can take care of myself.” 

Timothy’s dad frowned, “My son is good at a lot of things, but he has never been good in a fight.” He looked pointedly at Donald.

“No sir,” Donald agreed, “and he won’t have to be. I do my best to keep my work life well separated from my private life.”

“You try,” Mr. Callahan pointedly remarked. “Sometimes work follows us home.”

“Everything’s dangerous, Mr. Callahan, even politics.” Donald raised his eyebrows, wondering what would come up next. Meeting the parents was always stressful. It was even worse when they were the parents of the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. When said parents were affluent, well educated, and the father a state senator, it was just icing on the cake. 

Finally allowing a small smile, Mr. Callahan nodded to Donald, “touché.” 

Relieved to have not completely failed the first round, Donald relaxed a little, and took a sip of his drink. He waited quietly for Mr. Callahan’s next salvo of questions while he made a list of what, exactly, Timmy was going to do to make up for this. 

He almost cried with joy when he heard someone coming down the hallway, but was disappointed when it turned out to be Timmy’s mother. “Mrs. Callahan,” he greeted.

“Donald, I thought I told you to call me mom,” he admonished.

“I’ll try, Mrs. Callahan.” 

Smiling ruefully, she patted Donald’s cheek. “That’s okay, but at least call me Martha? Mrs. Callahan is my mother in law.”

Donald laughed out loud with her, finally feeling relaxed for the first time since Timothy left him alone with his parents. 

“Now Donald,” Mr. Callahan intoned, ruining the calm, “what are your intentions toward my son?”

Donald just barely held onto his sanity by imagining more ways Timothy was going to make this up to him. Taking a few deep breaths, he started to speak when he was interrupted. 

“Mother,” Timmy said, walking into the study, “I thought I told you to keep father from running Donald off.” 

“Timmy,” Donald smiled, relieved. “You get everything sorted out?” he asked as Timmy moved to his side.

“Yes we did, thank you.” Timmy kissed Donald on the cheek. 

“Wonderful,” Mrs. Callahan started toward the door, “time for dinner then. Coming, John?”

Donald watched as Timmy’s parents left for the dining room. When they were out of sight, he carefully grasped Timmy by his arms. “Honey, you know I love you, but if I ever have to do that by myself again…”

Smirking, Timmy ran his arms around Donald and pulled him close. “Poor Donald,” he murmured, and kissed his forehead. “You glad I saved you?” 

“Mmmm…” Donald pulled back to look Timmy in the eyes. “Very glad.” He ran his hands up to Timmy’s shoulders, and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“Ah” Timmy admonished, lightly pressing a finger against Donald’s lips, then pulling it back when he started kissing it. “Not yet, dinner first.” Timmy smirked evilly as Donald groaned. With no mercy, he twined his fingers through Donald’s, and led him to dinner. 

The End


End file.
